Something New
by violetstarbucks
Summary: Seto walks in on Jounouchi. Oneshot. SxJ


**Summary: **Seto walks in on Jounouchi. Oneshot. SxJ

Something New

He doesn't have the time.

He will never admit it, but he's simply too tired to think for another second.

He needs some coffee, let alone a meal. It's then a voice that seems so close yet so far away calls his name from the dark.

"Kaiba-san," Repeatedly, one after another. "Kaiba-san, is there anything you need?"

"Yes. I need to eat. Anywhere close from here is fine- just stop this car as soon as possible."

"Understood."

He lightly closes his eyes and without further waiting the car comes to a slow halt. He does not wait for the driver to open his door and steps out firmly on his own, digging through his pockets for a pack of cigarettes. Once the driver does arrive to his side, he quickly lights the hanging cigarette still between his lips.

It takes him a second to realize where he is.

At such an unruly hour everything takes a moment to figure out- starting from the foggy air, the damp concrete, the dark corners, and all the weak lights that adorn it.

He smirks.

"How coincidental, Takagaki." The driver looks at him in inquiry. "You've managed to stop at the city Kaiba Corporation was established."

"Ah- so this is Domino. The second Tokyo, didn't people say?"

"People say a lot of things. A lot of wrong things. Domino is nothing like Tokyo. It isn't as apathetic nor desperate. It's homely, yet free."

"I see. Should I go get the menu for you Kaiba-san?"

He remembers again how hungry he is and he shakes his head.

Another weak light catches his eye as it flickers its welcoming sign. He puts on a light grin and enters the café.

There's a small mockery of a bell as the door opens and he realizes the place is much bigger than he's expected. The tables are in some pattern he can't quite figure out and each table had a small glass vase with an artificial rose. There were no table cloths but seat cushions. No computers, but books. There was music playing, perhaps in the furthest corner from where he took a seat, quietly and even muffled.

He waited for someone to arrive.

It was unnerving nonetheless since his driver seemed more impatient than he was. He saw the driver rise to his feet but he held out his hand, and the driver quietly sat back down.

They waited some more.

In the dim lights the place even felt strangely warm. It wasn't somewhere he would ever come intentionally, but somehow he felt like this place will do.

This time he stood up and the driver looked up, waiting for some form on instructions.

He gave none, and began to walk around to look for someone. _Somebody._

Instinctively he followed the music. A slow jazz tune sung along by a husky voiced woman. The music led him to a set of swing doors and he realized in there the lights were a lot brighter.

He carefully pushed open the door and immediately saw someone standing there.

No- not standing there.

He was moving, definitely moving.

But slowly, rhythmically, gently, and ever so delicately.

The figure moved his hips side to side with his arms freely swinging in accord. He then grabbed a broom from the corner and held it against him closely, softly singing along to the foreign song.

_I've been waiting for you._He sang. _I've been waiting for you to come find me._

_And now that you've come, now that you're here_

_We can finally start something new_

_We can finally start something beautiful_

_Now that you have found me._

He would brush his blond hair back occasionally and in the midst of his movement, his apron would slowly come undone, hanging loosely by his neck.

It doesn't take long to figure out who he is.

Only a soul like his would be doing what he was doing at this hour, in this damned place

At this moment- the moment he has arrived.

The song ends and the figure now turns around to continue sweeping when at the corner of his eye he sees something moving and jumps.

"Oh my god- how the hell did you," What he just said is out of instinct. He begins to think now. "Kaiba Seto? Is that you?"

He simply nods.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Thinking- but obviously not too much.

"I don't understand why I'm waiting in a restaurant if I haven't even ordered my food yet."

"Oh shit-" Is his smart reply and he watches Jounouchi place the broom in the same corner he picked it up and gather some menus from another table. "Here you are." He says.

And somehow that phrase strangely presses a replay button in Kaiba's head of the scene he just witnessed and he firmly shakes his head too walk back to his seat.

Jounouchi puts on a questioned face but follows Kaiba to his seat.

He realizes Kaiba has company and so hands the customer another menu with his signature smile.

"Welcome to Café Novel, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem." The man spoke and silence hovered loudly once again.

Jounouchi waited patiently for the two customers and during the passing time he took mental notes to play the music louder out in the hall, not just the kitchen and wipe down the dusty paintings randomly placed onto the walls.

"Black coffee for me," Kaiba spoke curtly.

"I also." The man joined.

"I'll take the French toast with fruits, easy on the sugar, sunny side up eggs and bacon."

"And for you?"

"I'll get the pesto pasta with chicken."

"Will that be all for you both?"

"Yes." They nodded in unison and with that Jounouchi smirked.

"Why are our orders so entertaining?"

Kaiba's question caught Jounouchi off guard.

"It's just that- It's four a.m. and I wouldn't have known whether to order breakfast or dinner and here you both come in ordering one of each. I don't know, it's an ungodly hour and I need to brew up some fresh coffee."

With that the blond walked away with a smile on his face.

"Have you been already acquaintances Kaiba-san?"

"Yes. I grew up here and he was my-" He took a light pause. "We were classmates in high school."

"I see. Perhaps we should ask him to join us."

Kaiba looked at his driver and gave him such a questioning look.

"Why would we do that?"

"Why would we do what?"

Jounouchi returned with napkins and utensils, along with cream and sugar.

"Ask you to join us." The driver finished and Kaiba glared at him.

"How thoughtful of you," Jounouchi beamed. "I already ate but I'd love to sip on some more coffee."

And with that Jounouchi walked off back into the kitchen and left Kaiba in such a confused state.

Why wasn't Jounouchi uncomfortable with the offer? He obviously hasn't changed in the last two years since Kaiba left Domino and it's been more than five years since they last seen each other- how does he change this relationship without changing himself?

"I," Kaiba announced. "need to smoke."

He stood from his seat and walked out while ignoring the same bell.

"Where is he going?" Jounouchi returned to the table with three cups on his tray and placed each one down neatly.

"Smoking break he says."

"He smokes?"

He nodded. "For as long as I know, yes, he does."

"Since when?"

"I've been his chauffeur for seven years now."

"That means he started when he was sixteen?"

"I would've guessed younger."

"I'm sure his own health isn't one of his priorities."

"What were you doing in there, if you don't mind me asking, keeping us waiting?" He sipped his coffee and gave a satisfactory look.

"Sweeping." Jounouchi smiled. "Our coffee is great, isn't it?"

"I wonder what Kaiba-san found so interesting of sweeping." He wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"He stood in front of your kitchen for a minute or two, just watching you sweep."

Jounouchi put his head down and sighed out loud.

Kaiba reentered the café and took his seat, as if it was a cue for Jounouchi to leave.

"Waiter?" The driver spoke and Jounouchi took a second to turn around to hide his flushed face.

"Yes?"

"The coffee _is_ great."

* * *

The plates were served without any problems and it was surreal in many levels watching Kaiba actually chew and swallow food. Like he noted Jounouchi made sure it wasn't too quiet out and played the music a little louder and wiped down all the dull landscape paintings carefully.

By the time Kaiba and his company finished, Jounouchi had done all the chores and was now laying on the countertops of the kitchen with an empty mug on his stomach.

It was then there was a knock at the swing doors and Jounouchi hurriedly got to his feet ranting.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"What am I doing?"

"Creeping up in the corner!"

"Perhaps if you had common sense like the rest of us you'd notice me standing here waiting for you."

_Waiting for you._

"What do you want Kaiba?" Jounouchi rolled his eyes and took his apron off.

"The check."

"It's alright- your meal's on me." Jounouchi beamed another smile and Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I did not come to ask for a free meal, Jounouchi. Don't play dumb."

"I'm not! I just want this to be something I offered to do and you accepted."

"Is this an insult?"

"What- No? How can this be an insult? I'm finally doing something genuine and you twist it-"

"I've never received anything genuine before."

Jounouchi stopped for a second. This was too unexpected.

"Well- that's why you met me." He laughed an awkward laugh, trying to brush off the atmosphere.

"And that's why I left."

"What?"

"I couldn't stay in Domino knowing that you were out there somewhere, waiting to be met. After high school we parted our ways but we never had a satisfactory closure."

"Closure for what Kaiba? We were enemies and that was that."

"But what about all those times you tried to convince me into your illusion of friends? And all those times I began to look after your sake of danger? Do we just give up and quit it like the history we've all become?"

"It didn't mean anything else. I was just trying to help man to man- human to human!"

"It didn't mean anything else. It didn't. "

Jounouchi looked at him disbelievingly.

"Then why did you want closure? Why did you leave without it?" Jounouchi then whispered. "Why did you watch me standing here, _dancing,_ alone?"

"I thought what I felt for you was just hatred. You were much too like me without its consequences. Then I began to realize it was just a sense of identification, seeing myself in you. Yet every time I remembered our petty arguments and insults, you were calling me out like the sad news that I am. It was twisted- but it was genuine. It was all true.

Loving you was learning to love myself. When I reached a level I was satisfied with, I was already full of you as much as I found happiness within me."

"…You love me?"

"I did. But it's been years since I've let go."

Jounouchi closed his eyes, nodding understandingly.

Kaiba tried to read his expression but struggled deeply.

"I guess this is what you would call a closure."

And with that Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba and pinned him against a wall, positioning himself to be slightly taller than he actually is. He pulled on Kaiba's hair just gently enough to lower his head for a light yet stubborn kiss.

Kaiba moaned lightly and Jounouchi pulled for air, kissing the curve of his neck instinctively.

His flesh was surprisingly warm and unexpectedly delicate.

When Jonouchi finally let go it was Kaiba that stood flushed and confused.

"I would never call this a closure." He spat and Jounouchi laughed.

"Then? Enlighten me Kaiba-san."

Kaiba then grabbed Jonouchi's head and reeled him to meet his mouth with his own and tasted him longingly. Jounouchi obliged almost willingly and allowed himself to be pushed against one of the countertops in the opposite direction. Kaiba somehow helped Jounouchi to sit on one of the tables and Jounouchi was finally in the same eye level sitting up.

Kaiba stood between Jounouchi's legs as he felt the blond's legs wrap around his torso, pulling him closer and closer as if to collapse into his chest.

They moaned and laughed quietly, when Kaiba finally let go to look into Jounouchi's eyes.

"I am Kaiba Seto. Nice to meet you." He whispered into Jonouchi's ear and Jounouchi shuddered at the sensation.

"Hi I'm Jounouchi Katsuya," He whispered back as he held Kaiba's face with his hands. "Pleasure's all mine."

It was then they both realized the CD had already begun to replay to its first song.

_I've been waiting for you. _He sang. _I've been waiting for you to come find me._

_And now that you've come, now that you're here_

_We can finally start something new_

_We can finally start something beautiful_

_Now that you have found me._

Kaiba let out a genuine smile as Jounouchi sang along, rocking his body back and forth still in his grasp.

"Why don't we start something beautiful?" Was what he said when the music faded.

**Author's Note: **It turned out to be a drabble I guess, but it just happened when I started to write. The lyrics are definitely made up and I'm sure you all know the disclaimer. Please read and review! Thank you for reading.


End file.
